Bow hunters use bows and arrows to shoot at game. Contemporary bows are of a compound design to increase the force applied to the arrow. In addition, contemporary bows have targeting equipment to increase the accuracy of the shot.
Hunters use a variety of points or arrowheads, depending on the particular game that is being sought. For example, with an elk or a deer, a broadhead point is typically used. Other points are used for smaller game.
A bow hunter typically travels light, carrying a handful of arrows and points. The arrow shafts are equipped with a female threaded insert to allow the removal and substitution of points into the arrow. The hunter can rig the arrows with the points that the hunter anticipates using. However, from time to time, the hunter may want to change out a point so as to shoot at some unanticipated game that has been sighted. Changing out a point involves unscrewing the current point from the arrow shaft and screwing in the desired point.
The hunter must either carry a wide variety of points or run the risk of not having the appropriate point for game. Adding to the need to carry a wide variety of points is the need to carry more than one point of a particular type. When an arrow is shot, the sharp edges on the point may become marred or damaged. Thus, hunters typically carry several points of each type. Carrying many points adds to the cost of hunting and the equipment that the hunter must carry.